


a pull and a crater

by mirt (frambocrimes)



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Smp, Gen, Light Angst, World Traveling, mention of CaptainPuffy, my favourite totem shark man tries to find his children and finds a ghost man, the l'manburg crater, went into a frenzy and wrote this lol, y'all can tell foolish is quickly becoming a favourite of mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frambocrimes/pseuds/mirt
Summary: he's drawn to this world, for reasons he cannot quite discern.in which a living totem shark man finds a home while searching for his family, and a reason for joining in the first place.
Relationships: none really - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	a pull and a crater

**Author's Note:**

> howdy! thanks for checkin' this out. this is my first fic that i've posted to ao3, i have other stuff written though that i've yet to post though, maybe i'll do that eventually :]

He had been traveling for months, in search for what he had lost. His children, his totems, had been taken from him, yet to be recovered. He would never give up, he would search to the ends of the universe to bring them back home. 

Foolish was unsure what drew him to this world specifically. Something about it pulled him in, a whirlpool in the wide ocean of servers. It was unlike anything he had seen while on his journeys. A nagging thought in his head persisted- maybe this was it? Maybe this was where his children had been taken to. Giving in, he began testing out ways to get into the server, not even a private server would be too much of a hassle for him to find a way into. 

When he found a way on, he was immediately met with a looming, bright green creature, who promptly introduced himself as Dream. Foolish panicked at first, assuming that he would be punished for his trespass into the server. Thankfully, Dream seemingly didn't mind at all. He was mildly tempered, and offered the newcomer items and a tour of the lands. Foolish would be, well, a _fool_ to not accept, and so he learnt that day much about the Dream SMP. 

Foolish adapted quickly to the SMP. He made sure to balance his normal interaction with the server and his searching for the source of the pull. If it was his totem children, he did not want to alert any possible captors. He was a careful, funny yet quiet man, he built both impressive structures and silly pranks; explored the lands around him; took care to fill in many of the creeper holes blasted into the ground by careless, inattentive Players. As he did these things, he always tried to tell himself that he was just doing it to keep up an image, to seem normal like the rest. But slowly he realized he had become a genuine part of the group, a valued addition to the SMP. He gained many new friends and even a father figure, the one and only Captain Puffy. 

Throughout it all, he still felt that _pull_ , that drive to find something he could not see a path to. It was north, south, east, west; up and down; it was everywhere and anywhere. This unknown need to find something. He fought hard to ignore this pull, as fruitlessly searching for it had led him nowhere. Day after day, far into the nights, Foolish searched for his totem children. He always turned up empty-handed, tears stricken down his face as he is reminded of his lost family. Frustrated and exhausted, Foolish tried to ignore the weight in his chest, the worry that he would never find them, and focused on building, recreating things he had made long ago in different lands, improving them and perfecting them. 

It had been a quiet evening, sun setting on the horizon, when it happened. Foolish had just finished his most recent project, and had not looked for his totem children in what was nearing three months. Wanting to take a break, he had sat down on the edge of L'manburg's crater, peering down at the crumbled stone and wreckage below. It painted an interesting picture, the remains of the old country, strange crimson vines growing over it. A large flag flew in the crater, rippling lightly in the cold breeze. 

"Hello?" 

Foolish startled, and jumped up. Whirling around, he was suddenly hit with the intense feeling, that pull he had been dealing with for months. He had tried to put it behind him, ignore it, and for a while had just become a background noise. Right here, right now, it was overwhelming, as if it was flooding his body. As he struggled to clear his eyesight, the owner of the voice came into view. 

In front of him was a ghost. Grayed skin so pale it was semi-translucent, paired with a bright red beanie and and a worn yellow sweater, with a long, blood-stained tear in the side of it. The spirit floated just barely above the ground, unnoticeable unless you were purposely looking. Curly brown hair, framed by twisted, cruel-looking ram's horns. 

The spirit held out a hand. 

"Hi! I'm Ghostbur. What's your name?" 

Foolish felt the hum of his totem blood quicken, hands growing warm with the feeling of his life magics. He knew what the pull meant now, why he was brought to this world. 


End file.
